Credits for Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
List of credits as presented in the film Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Opening credits ;Starring: * William Shatner * DeForest Kelley ;Co-Starring * James Doohan * George Takei * Walter Koenig * Nichelle Nichols ;Also Starring: * Mark Lenard as Sarek * Merritt Butrick as David ;Special Appearance: * Dame Judith Anderson ;Introducing: * Robin Curtis as Lt. Saavik * Christopher Lloyd as Kruge ;Also Starring * James B. Sikking * Allan Miller ;And as Spock: * Carl Steven * Vadia Potenza * Stephen Manley * Joe W. Davis * Leonard Nimoy ;Executive Consultant: * Gene Roddenberry ;Music Composed By: * James Horner ;Associate Producer: * Ralph Winter ;Edited by: * Robert F. Shugrue ;Art Director: * John E. Chilberg II ;Director of Photography: * Charles Correll, ASC ;Executive Producer: * Gary Nardino ;Based on Star Trek Created by: * Gene Roddenberry ;Written and Produced by: * Harve Bennett ;Directed by: * Leonard Nimoy Closing credits ;Unit Production Manager: * Michael P. Schoenbrun ;First Assistant Director: * James Hockridge ;Second Assistant Director: * Ken Stringer ;Costumes Designed by: * Robert Fletcher ;Camera Operator: * David Nowell, SOC ;First Assistant Cameraman: * Robert A. Torres ;Second Assistant Cameraman: * Alfredo R. Sepulveda ;Second Camera Operator: * Michael Scott, SOC ;Second Assistant, Second Camera: * Norman E. Parker ;Sound Mixer * Gene S. Cantamessa, CAS ;Boom Operator * Raul A. Bruce ;Utility * Jack Wolpa ;Men's Wardrobe Supervisor * James Linn ;Women's Wardrobe Supervisor * Agnes G. Henry ;Wardrobe * Jean Merrick * Dan Bronson * Joseph Markham ;Special Makeup Appliances, Created by * The Burman Studio (Barney Burman & Rob Burman) ;Makeup Artists * Wes Dawn * James Kail * James L. McCoy ;Hairstylist: * Silvia Abascal ;Additional Hairstylists * Paul Abascal * Carol O'Connell ;Script Supervisor * Lily La Cava ;Chief Lighting Technician * Norm Glasser ;Best Boys * "Big" Ed Cooper * Ed Reilly ;Key Grip * Dennis Harper ;Second Company Grip * Clarence Ebert ;Dolly Grips * Jon Falkengren * Tom Sawyer ;Set Decorator * Tom Pedigo ;Property Master * Joe Longo ;Assistant Property * Ronald E. Greenwood ;Lead Man * Jerry Kobold ;Swing Gang * Charlie Russo * Ron Galloway ;Special Effects Supervisor * Bob Dawson ;Special Effects * Rocky Gehr * Thomas R. Homsher * Dennis K. Petersen * Tony Vandenecker * Peter G. Evangelatos ;Construction Coordinator * Lynn Price ;Construction Foreman * Scott Goodale ;Paint Foreman * Ed Charnock, Jr. ;Standby Painter * Dennis C. Ivanjack ;Illustrator * Tom Lay ;Set Designers * Cameron Birnie * Blake Russell ;Transportation Coordinator * Robert D. Mayne ;Transportation Captain * Lynn Harman ;Craft Services * Robert Morgan ;Unit Publicist * Ed Pine ;Still Photographer * John Shannon ;Assistant Film Editors * Martin X. Chielens * John A. Hagger ;Color Timers: * Terry P. Haggar * Bob Noland ;Supervising Sound Editors * Cecelia Hall * George Watters II ;Sound Effects Editors * John Leveque * Paul Bruce Richardson * Jack Woods ;ADR Editors * Sean Hanley * Ron Horwitz ;Foley Editor * Pamela Bentkowski ;Foley by * Dan O'Connell * Ellen Heuer ;Assistant Editors * Danniel F. Finnerty * Bruce D. Fortune ;Special Sound Effects by * Alan Howarth * Frank Serafine ;Additional Sound Effects * Sprocket Systems ** Randy Thom ** Tom Johnson ;Music Editor * Robert Badami ;Orchestrations * Greig Mc Ritchie ;Music Scoring Mixer * Dan Wallin ;Re-Recording Mixers * Ray West * David J. Hudson * Robert W. Glass, Jr. ;Technical Advisor * Dr. Richard H. Green ;Alien Language Created by * Marc Okrand ;Assistant to Mr. Shoenbrun * Debbie Schwab ;DGA Trainee * Cynthia Riddle ;Dialogue Coach * Joel Marston ;Choreographer * Andre Tayir ;Assistant Choreographer * Barbara Arms ;Voice-Over Casting * Barbara Harris ;Assistant to Mr. Bennett * Sylvia Rubinstein ;Assistant to Mr. Nimoy * Teresa E. Victor ;Production Assistant * Deborah Arakelian ;Special Visual Effects, Produced at * Industrial Light & Magic, Marin County, California ;Supervisor of Visual Effects * Kenneth Ralston ;Visual Effects Art Directors * Nilo Rodis * David Carson ;Optical Photography Supervisor * Kenneth F. Smith ;Visual Effects Cameraman * Donald Dow * Scott Farrar * Selwyn Eddy III ;Assistant Cameramen: * Peter Daulton * Robert Hill * Patrick McArdle * Ray Gilberti * Dave Hanks * Toby Heindel ;Optical Camera Operators * James Lim * Donald Clark ;Optical Line-Up * Ralph Gordon * David Berry ;General Manager, ILM * Tom Smith ;Production Supervisor * Warren Franklin ;Production Coordinator * Laurie Vermont ;Supervising Modelmaker * Steve Gawley ;Additional Spacecraft Design * William George ;Model Makers * William Beck * Sean Casey * Richard Davis * Michael Fulmer * Ira Keeler * Jeff Mann ;Creature Supervisor: * David Sosalla ;Matte Painting Supervisor * Michael Pangrazio ;Matte Artist * Chris Evans * Frank Ordaz ;Matte Camera Supervisor * Craig Barron ;Animation Supervisor * Charles Mullen ;Effects Animators * Bruce Walters * Phillip Norwood ;Chief Visual Effects Editor * Bill Kimberlin ;Visual Effects Editor * Jay Ignaszewski ;Miniature Pyrotechnics and Fire Effects * Ted Moehnke ;Stage Technicians: * ILM Stage Crew ;Still Photography Supervisor * Terry Chostner ;Equipment Engineering Supervisor * Michael MacKenzie ;Video Playback and Displays by * The Burbank Studios ;Video Supervisor * Hal Landaker ;Chief Engineer * Alan Landaker ;Video Coordinator * Rick Whitfield ;Instrumentation Displays, Computer Animation by * Symbolics, Inc., Graphics Division * Omnibus Video, Inc. * Strayframes ;Casting by * Stuart Jensen * Elza Bergeron * Mary Ann Barton ;Cast * Kirk – William Shatner * Spock – Leonard Nimoy * McCoy – DeForest Kelley * Scotty – James Doohan * Chekov – Walter Koenig * Sulu – George Takei * Uhura – Nichelle Nichols * Saavik – Robin Curtis * Davis – Merritt Butrick * Trainee Foster – Phil Morris * "Mr. Adventure" – Scott McGinnis * Admiral Morrow – Robert Hooks * Spock...Age 9 – Carl Steven * Spock...Age 13 – Vadia Potenza * Spock...Age 17 – Stephen Manley * Spock...Age 25 – Joe W. Davis ;The Merchantship: * Captain – Paul Sorensen * Valkris – Cathie Shirriff ;The Klingons: * Kruge – Christopher Lloyd * Torg – Stephen Liska * Maltz – John Larroquette * Sergeant – Dave Cadiente * Gunner #1 – Bob Cummings * Gunner #2 – Branscombe Richmond ;USS Grissom: * Captain Esteban – Phillip Richard Allen * Helm – Jeanne Mori * Communications – Mario Marcelino ;The Bar: * Alien – Allan Miller * Waitress – Sharon Thomas * Civilian Agent – Conroy Gedeon ;The Excelsior: * Captain Styles – James B. Sikking * First Officer – Miguel Ferrer ;The Vulcans: * Sarek – Mark Lenard * Child – Katherine Blum * High Priestess – Dame Judith Anderson ;Others: * Prison Guard #1 – Gary Faga * Prison Guard #2 – Douglas Alan Shanklin * Woman in Cafeteria – Grace Lee Whitney ;Stand-Ins: * Robin Kellick * Kimberly L. Ryusaki (as Bar Alien) * Phil Weyland (for William Shatner) * Steve Blalock (for Leonard Nimoy) ;Voices: * Spock Screams – Frank Welker * Enterprise Computer – Teresa E. Victor * Flight Recorder – Harve Bennett * Space Dock Controller – Judi Durand * Elevator Voice – Frank Force * Background Voices – The Loop Group ;Stunt Double for William Shatner: * John Meier ;Stunt Double for Christopher Lloyd * Al Jones ;Stunts * Steve Blalock * David Burton * Phil Chong * Eddy Donno * Kenny Endoso * Jim Halty * Chuck Hicks * Jeff Jensen * Don Charles McGovern * Tom Morga (as Starfleet Officer) * Alan Oliney * Chuck Picerni, Jr. * Danny Rogers * Frank James Sparks * David Zellitti ;Stunt Coordinators: * Ron Stein & R.A. Rondell ;Additional Optical Effects by * Movie Magic ;Wardrobe Accessories * Hollywood Armor ;Special Thanks to: * United States Marine Corp. – Air/Ground Combat Center, 29 Palms, California ;Theme from Star Trek Television Series: * Music by Alexander Courage ;"Genesis Project" by * Craig Hundley ;"I Remember You" by * Johnny Mercer & Victor Schertzinger ;"That Old Black Magic" by * Johnny Mercer & Harold Arlen ;"Tangerine" by * Johnny Mercer & Victor Schertzinger ;Filmed in: * Panavision® ;Sound by: * Glen Glenn Sound ;Color by: * Movielab ;In Association with: * Cinema Group Venture ;Original Soundtrack Album Available on: * Capitol Records and XDR™ cassettes Search for Spock, The